haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Date Tech High
|Datekōgyō Kōkō}} is a high school in the Miyagi Prefecture. Uniform Date Tech, like most Japanese schools, has a uniform and dress code. The male uniform is in the "catholic" style, consisting of a white shirt, yellow tie, dark teal blazer, and grey pants. The boys' volleyball club's uniform consists of a white tracksuit with teal details. The members wear light grey t-shirts and teal shorts during practice matches. During official matches, the majority of players don a white jersey and shorts with teal details. The libero has a contrasting jersey in teal with white details. Volleyball Club The Boys' Volleyball Club is well-known for its exceptional defense and tall players; it has the highest blocking rate in the country, thus nicknamed the "Iron Wall". In accordance with that name, the team's banner reads "Date's Iron Wall". The team's employs bunch shift in their blocking, in which all three blockers gather at the center of the court and form a stance there. The blockers would move together to block opponents' spikes and overwhelm them with sheer numbers. There is a downside to bunch shift as it makes it harder to defend the two sides. However, the Date Tech blockers overcome this weakness through their skilled read blocking . This so called "bunch read" has been noted to be absolutely terrifying when synchronized and rehearsed. Members Interhigh Preliminaries: Spring Tournament Preliminaries: Practice Matches * Date Tech High School vs Karasuno High School (4:4 / 19-25, 23-25, ??-??, 25-23, ??-??, ??-??, ??-??, 25-21) Interhigh Preliminaries (2012) For Interhigh's Miyagi Preliminaries, Date Tech was registered as team 6, Block A. Their venue was the Sendai City Gymnasium, along with Block B. Because they lost in the second round to Karasuno, they only played two matches on the first day. First Round * Date Tech High School vs Sakurashita High School (2:0 / 25-7, 25-8) Second Round * Date Tech High School vs Karasuno High School (0:2 / 19-25, 22-25) Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs (2012) For the first preliminary, Date Tech was registered as team 2, Group 1. Their venue has not been revealed in either the manga or anime. Because they won all three of their matches, they were allowed to move on to the representative playoffs held in October. First Preliminary * Date Tech High School '''vs Tenzen High School (2:0 / ??-??, 25-20) For the representative playoffs, Date Tech was registered as team 14. They played at the Sendai City Gymnasium over a span of two days (one game on the first day, one on the second) before losing to Aobajōsai in the second round. Overall, they placed within the top 8. '''First Round * Date Tech High School '''vs Shirato High School (2:0 / 25-22, 25-23) '''Quarter Final * Date Tech High School vs Aobajohsai High School '''(0:2 / 19-25, 22-25) Interhigh Preliminaries (2013) '''Final *'Date Tech High School' vs Karasuno High School (??:?? / ??) Trivia *Date Tech's primary strategy is to start off with a powerful serve, which is aimed to break the opponent's formation, and then to block the return-attack. *The Date Tech was named after the famous Japanese Historical Figure Date Masamune. *It has been noted by several players that whenever they hear Date Tech's cheer "Go, go, let's go, let's go Datekō!!", they find themselves wanting to cheer along. *Instead of staying after Inter-High like most third years from other high schools, Date Tech's third years graduated and did not go on to play in the Spring High. References }} Category:Teams Category:High Schools